¿Friends?
by Aika Asakura
Summary: El Reencuentro de dos viejos amigos, dejarà al descubierto sus sentimientos! Amistad y confusiones de por medioTakouji !Entràle! .
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: **¡Otro MaleXMale¡Gomen chicos! Aika por aquí ... No es nada en su contra o algo así, pero que haré esta pareja me gusta, me da cierta incertidumbre, así que a experimentar – CONSTE- esto será un **Takouji** (o como sea que le llamen o.o!) no me vean así soy nueva en esto TT.TT

**Advertencia 2: **Para los que ya han leído mis primeras historia, sabrán que "¿Entre Amigos?" es originalmente un ReavenXVan en Zoids, así que si ya leíste esta historia, te invito a que leas la versión Digimon Fronteir, con CIERTAS modificaciones y con menos capítulos.

Decidí hacerlo ya que es indicada para estas fechas y es dedicado a cierta autora del Takouji que pidió colaboración con esta pareja, aún no recuerdo su Nick, pero por si acaso lees esto, es pa ti y el resto de chicas (os) amantes de esta pareja En fin, pasemos a la historia...pero antes el Disclaimer…

**Disclaimer: **No, no, no y Noooo.. por mas que yo lo desee Digimon Fronteir no es mío, es propiedad de... ya me cayó el veinte, se me olvido n/nU.

'**¿Entre Amigos?'**

**-Versión Digimon-**

**Cáp.1: "El Reencuentro"**

**------- POV's Takuya ------**

¿Siempre tiene que pasarme lo mismo? Por más que lo intento, no logro llegar a tiempo. Es seguro que los chicos estén muy molestos conmigo. ¡Rayos¿Por qué siempre me tiene que pasar esto a mí?. Y a pesar de estar corriendo con todas mis energías, estoy seguro que llegaré tarde... ¡tarde!... ¡ah!...!Se que debería fijarme por donde voy cuando corro, de lo contrario podría chocar con alguien o causar un espantoso accidente, pero debo llegar a tiempo. "O sino me dejaran"...

-"¡Ufs¡Por fin!" ¡ajas! -Correr sin parar por veinte minutos es de maratón -¡ajas! Pero aquí estoy ¡ajas! Ajas! ... ¡Muh! un momento "¿y los chicos?" "¿por qué rayos el parque esta vacío?"... "¿donde están los chicos?" ... ¡Glups! O-O! Lo mas seguro es que ya se hayan ido a la cancha sin mi... ¿por qué a miii...? TT.TT

-¡Ja,ja,ja! Como de costumbre llegas tarde Takuya.

¡Muh! Esa voz a mi espalda me es muy familiar. ¿Será posible que sea él?... –¿Kouji?... ¿Kouji...eres tú? – preguntó incrédulo no lo puedo creer. !Kouji esta de regreso!.

-¡Por supuesto¿quien más podría ser? – me contesto con su rostro inclinado a una toma de agua con ese plácido semblante en su rostro.

-"!Kouji!" – correr emocionadísimo hacia él no es nuevo, Kouji y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que teníamos nueve años y nuestros padres trabajaban en conjunto en las investigaciones en el noroeste del Cairo.. si no me equivoco... Ahí nos conocimos en el amplio y árido desierto.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Flash Back ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¿Quién eres?– me había preguntado esa vez cuando torpemente choqué y rodé con él al final de una colina de arena.

-¿eh? Yo... lo siento... no me fije por donde venía...- traté de disculparme aturdido sin levantar el rostro o verle a los ojos.

Pero cuando me di el valor de hacerlo y disculparme formalmente con mi interlocutor, él ya estaba de espalda caminando en dirección contraria a la mía.

-!Oye! – replique con molestia. No es agradable que te dejen hablando solo. Entonces corrí tras él con la clara convicción de reclamarle y así lo hice me paré en frente suyo con mi cejo fruncido, le reclame:

-deberías de ser un poco mas amable con las personas ¿no crees? Estaba hablando contigo y tú– no pude continuar al ver que el centraba su mirada en mí sin intención de desviarla, eso me perturbo su semblante eran tan plácido, pero su mirada estaba vacía, era como verse reflejado uno mismo en el abismo. No pude continuar hablando estaba estático ante su persona. Fue cuando:

-No tengo por que estar perdiendo él tiempo con una basura como tú...!tengo mejores cosas que hacer así que apártate! – replicó con molestia empujándome al ver que yo no podía o no quería hacerlo lo que me volvió los pies a la tierra. No sabía lo que me había pasado, pero estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo por lo qué.

-¿Basura? "¿A quién llamas basura¡niño delicado!" - y no hice mas que tomarlo del antebrazo con brusquedad y arrojarlo al arenal dándoles de golpes, por supuesto que él no se quedó atrás y nos dimos un buena pelea, por así decirlo llamando la atención de lo expedicionarios que estaban en la excavación, en especial la de nuestros padres.

-"!Kouji!" – sonó una voz suave con propiedad al momento en que el peli azul se colocaba encima mío y me daba una golpe en la cara.

-"!Takuya!" – esta vez era la voz de mi padre que sonaba muy, pero MUY molesta cuando justo yo había logrado quitármelo de encima, intercambiando papeles.

-"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no causes problemas jovencito? – sermoneó mi padre al momento en que me guiñaba de la oreja apartándome del descortés chico

-¡Kouji! – escuché como él padre de este le hablaba y al voltearme vi como le inspeccionaba el rostro con cierta preocupación mientras le tocaba la cabeza con asentamiento...!Genial! él es el maleducado y yo solo recibo regaños ¡No es justo!

Luego...

-¿Por que a él no le dicen nada y a mí me castigan?- quejoso repetía en el interior de mi pancarta- "!eso no es justo¡Ah!" – estaba en esas cuando escuche unos extraños ruidos afuera, así que haciendo caso omiso a la orden de mi padre de permanecer dentro de mi carpa pensando en lo que había hecho, y es que lo hice en verdad, me la había pasado pensando en ello -_¿por qué rayos me pelee con él?_ _Si lo único que trataba yo era de disculparme y ... ¡ah claro! Él fue arrogante y me llamó basura ¿quién se cree?_ - cuando me vi ya estaba afuera buscando que provocaba ese ruido.

-¿Quién eres? – escuché a espalda mío. Por un momento dudé un poco antes de girar, esa era la misma voz del chico con quien me había peleado y por quien estaba castigado, pero volteé.

Y ahí con la hermosa oscuridad del desierto y el leve movimiento de la brisa entre sus cabellos largos atados en una coleta baja estaba él con su misteriosa mirada clavada en la mía y UNAS piedritas en sus manos, lo que me hizo suponer de que él era quien provocaba esos ruidos.

-"¿Tú?" – le dije con molestia al momento de tomarlo por el cuello de sus ropas – "por tu culpa estoy castigado en mi tienda de campaña sin salir a ningún lado"

-¡Pues yo veo que estas fuera de tu tienda y no dentro! – contestó así de simple y sencillo.

-¿eh? ... ¡ah! – intenté golpearlo por pasarse de listo, aparte de que se estaba burlando de mí, lo noté con esa sonrisa que dibujo en su rostro.

Alce incrédulo una ceja mientras esquivaba mi golpe:

-¿Siempre das de golpe a las personas que dicen la verdad? Eres un cavernícola ¿No has escuchado que hablando se entienden las personas?- me recitó en menos de un minuto mientras yo no paraba de lanzarles tantos golpes como palabra me decía.

Hasta que sujetó mis manos y me vio fijó a los ojos :

-¿Quién eres? – me lo preguntaba por tercera vez

-¿eh¿Qué, quien soy?" – titubee ante su actitud – ¡Takuya Kambara!

Medio sonrió – ¡Kouji Minamoto! - y extendió su mano.

Sonreí ante su gesto y desde entonces somos grandes amigos. Echando por la borda mis intenciones de lastimarle n.nU.

Además, gracias a esa expedición nuestros padres también trabaron amistad y ciertos negocios en la Universidad de Prestong.

Ambos vivíamos en Japón, sin embargo después de graduarnos juntos en la preparatoria de Shibuya, sus padres se lo llevaron consigo a estudiar a Inglaterra donde los señores Minamoto fueron contratados por la prestigiada universidad "College Howard of Inglaterra" para varones y después de convivir por cinco años nos separamos por tres largos años.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Fin Del Flash Back ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¡Ja,ja,ja! Me alegra tanto que estés de regreso– le grite con emoción mientras me aproximaba hacia él – "!Kouji!"

-!Muh! A mi también… Takuya! – dijo al incorporarse y responder mi abrazo.

El fresco de la mañana era agradable, en especial cuando estas sentado a la par de uno de tus mejores amigos, a quien tienes tiempo de no ver. Después de nuestro reencuentro Kouji y yo decidimos conversar un rato en el parque antes de que... ¡Muh! No se por que, pero presiento que estoy olvidando algo.

-He hecho muy pocos amigos en mi nueva escuela tú sabes todos son unos pedantes sin sentido de la diversión- me relataba animadamente sentado a mi lado en unas de las bancas del parque. – pero dime tú ¿que has hecho?

-¡Muh! – replique mientras llevaba mis brazos tras mi nuca y miraba despreocupado hacia el cielo- No mucho... ahora estoy en el equipo de fútbol de mi escuela y siempre tenemos prácticas a las...- o no... ¿qué?... ¿como pude!los chicos me van a matar! – vi la extrañes en su rostro por la incoherencias de mis palabras y es que le sonreí nervioso.

-"¡Ah¡Diablos!" olvide que tenía practicas a las nueves- Así que apresurado lo tome del brazo y prácticamente le obligué a seguirme mientras corría hacia el campo de entrenamiento que esta vez sería en Fukuoka .

Según recuerdo, los chicos y yo habíamos quedado de vernos en el parque central para tomar juntos el tren hacia esa ciudad, pero como de costumbre anoche me acosté tarde viendo unas cintas de "Full Metal Panic" que me prestó un amigo y ya se imaginan a duras penas me bañe, vestí , tragué desayuno y salí de casa como alma que lleva, siendo las ocho y veinte minutos.

Algo cansados logramos llegar a la estación del tren a pesar de las constantes preguntas, quejas y reclamos que me dedicaba mi acompañante y uno que otro conductor en la calle así, como unos tantos peatones. ( NA: U.U!... que irresponsable)

-Oye ¿Qué crees qué haces¿Hacia donde me llevas? - reclamó mientras compraba nuestros boletos en la máquina y sin responderle lo volví a jalonearlo tras mío hacia el tren que estaba a punto de partir.

-"TAKUYA"- grito al entrar bruscamente al vagón. ¡Es agradable estar finalmente juntos después de tanto tiempo!

-Sabes Kouji te extrañe mucho mientras estuviste fuera- le dije una vez ya dentro del tren. Pero él se hizo el desentendido y algo sonrojado paso de mi lado a una de los asientos del tren sin contestarme.

-¡oye! – dije cuando me percaté de que todos los que abordaron el tren nos miraban curiosos como bichos raros – ¡disculpen! – dije quedito tomando asiento a la par de Kouji quien con sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados hacía como no conocerme.- ¡Ahs! – no hice mas que suspirar cansado.

¡Fius! Estación tras estación ya me estaba aburriendo y Kouji sin intención de dirigirme palabra alguna, así que me estiré un poco cuando un chico de cabello castaño alborotado con una mirada color miel oscura me miraba sonriente:

-¡Eres uno de los jugadores de la preparatoria de Okizari¿cierto? - replico de un momento a otro.

-¡Cierto¡ - conteste sin preámbulo y algo extrañado por su interrogante. Mientras Kouji le veía de reojo con el semblante molesto, semblante que tenía desde que entramos al tren, creo que debe estar molesto por haberlo traído hasta aquí sin explicación alguna y después del bochorno al entrar. Es lógico.

Él chico peli castaño volvió a sonreír mientras me miraba, seguro noto mi perturbación.

-¡El uniforme que llevas puesto¡- agregó- Es el mismo uniforme que usa un amigo mío que estudia en esa preparatoria, a decir verdad yo me dirijo a Fukuoka para ver su entrenamiento – agrego sin más ni más. Este chico había leído mis pensamientos antes de que estos se formularan en mi cerebro. ¡Glups! –

-¡Je! Es verdad el uniforme me delata- conteste abochornado con una mano tras mi nuca y una gota en mi sien.

–¡Que torpe! – agregue al ver mi uniforme, una camiseta verde / blanco una línea diagonal divide los dos colores en la parte de los hombros el blanco y a su derecha la insignia del equipo en una ingeniosa fusión con el emblema de la preparatoria. Atrás, aunque no se vea, está mi número de ubicación (9) y mi apellido. En la parte de abajo el verde lleno de esperanza, notable pese a la chaqueta negra que llevó encima. El short bajo mi pantalón azulado es verde con franjas blancas a los extremos con el emblema en miniatura en el extremo derecho.

Mientras el chico llevaba un uniforme de preparatoria verde tanto pantalón como saco, sin corbata una camisa de colegio al fondo la cual lleva por fuera dándole un toque de informalidad así como sus deportivos azules con franjas blancas, estilo a pesar de todo, que lo llena de un atractivo deportista. Él también juega Fútbol.

-Ja,ja,ja.. no te preocupes yo también suelo ser algo despistado- replico al instante dando brecha a una secuencia de preguntas y respuestas intercalando las vivencias de cada uno.

Me olvidé por completo de la presencia de Kouji, de quien ni loco presentaría al chico ya que en estos momentos sé, no es el indicado.

Conversamos amenamente de todo un poco y lo gracioso es que aún no nos hemos dichos nuestros respectivos nombres y el tren ha hecho parada en nuestro destino sin desviar un poco la conversación llegamos hasta la cancha de entrenamiento que por fortuna él conoce ya que ahora recuerdo por que quedé de verme con los chicos en el parque fue por que no conocía el lugar donde se ubicaba.

-¡Takuya¡Takuya!– Gritaba eufórico uno de los chicos que se aproximaba hacia nosotros junto a otros tres ( Davis, Ken y Hirokazu) Es Tommy, tiene nueve años, a pesar de su corta edad ha logrado imponerse en el equipo.

-¡Eh! Tommy – salude con mi mano alzada cuando pude percatarme de su compañía los chicos se veían molestos en especial Davis con sus brazos entrelazados, mientras Ken movía frenéticamente su cabeza en desaprobación y Hirokazu, bueno él simplemente nos observaba con curiosidad.

-¡Ah! Contigo no se tiene caso Takuya siempre llegas tarde, creímos que esta vez no llegarías – deliberó Davis con apasionado coraje. Típico de él. Empujando a Tommy hacia un lado para hablarme primero? No regañarme... n.nU

- ¡Ya! Lo bueno del caso es que ya esta aquí, Davis no sigas regañándolo... – Ken al rescate.

- Además si de tardíos hablamos – replico Tommy molesto y con escepticismo hacia Davis – Takuya no es él único aquí que llega tarde.

-¡Envidioso! ¬. ¬

-Ja,ja,ja – sentí un golpecito en mi espalda por arte del chico del tren - al parecer no es la primera vez que llegas tarde, recuerdo que yo solía llegar tarde a los entrenamientos ¡Ja,ja,ja! el Profesor Terada me obligaba a dar cinco vueltas completas al campo – Sonrió el jovenzuelo.

-¡Muh! – pestañó un par de veces con notable asombro Davis – ¿Tai¡Viniste¡Ja¡Esto es estupendo¡Podremos entrenar en una de las mejores canchas de la región y mi ídolo podrá acompañarnos! – con los ojos grandes y llenos de lagrimitas replico Davis al instante en que sacudía la mano de... ¿Tai?.

-¿Tai? ... dijiste Tai... "¿Taichi Yagami?" ¡El mejor jugador de la primaria número 10 de Odaiba y actual jugador estrella de su secundaria¡El dueño de los goles mas anotados en un partido "Taichi Yagami" – agregue sin reparo, era un sueño ello realidad.

A decir, verdad Tai es casi de mi misma edad, sin embargo su trayectoria en el fútbol es mucha y muy reconocida. Todo joven de secundaria y preparatoria respetable le admira tanto o casi como al jugador prodigio del Niupi "Oliver Aton" – actual jugador de los Branco Del Brasil.

-Ja,ja,ja – siguió carcajeando – con ese tipo de argumentos no necesitaré de manager me saldrá mas efectivo contratarte, Ja,ja,ja- replico mientras aún no me creía el haber conversado todo este tiempo con uno de mis ídolos en el fútbol.

Fue un partido de su preparatoria lo que me lleno de interés hacia el Fútbol. ¡Que torpe! Como no me di cuenta antes, por ello me era tan familiar.

-¡Y lo especial de todo es que tu también llevas unos goggles! – dijo, sonrojándome. Los goggles eran una simple coincidencia.

-¡Oye! Takuya, ese chico que esta en la banca se parece mucho a Kouji ¿no lo crees así? – me susurro Tommy sacándome de mis cabales –

-¿Kouji? – dije al recordar que lo había ignorado todo este tiempo – ¡Iiie! Te equivocas Tommy, no se parece es Kouji– replique con una nerviosa sonrisa hacia él, seguro y esta enfadado o mas de lo que estaba conmigo.

-¡Kouji!– saludo con alegría Tommy al chico que ocupaba la banca de descanso en la cancha. Este apenas y le avisto saludando con sus dedos índice y del medio alzados.

– ¡Ja! Me alegra que estés aquí y puedas ver nuestro partido – gritaba Tommy. Para ser un pequeño tiene cierto modales que me superan en mucho.

Su cabello es castaño claro y de sus ojos emanan una inocencia y ternura como el niño que es. ¡Envidiable! Sobre todo por que las porristas lo prefieren a él.

-A mi igual – respondió Kouji cuando se incorporo y dirigió al chico – dime Tommy ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? – agrego al momento de sacudir el alborotado cabello del niño.

-Seguir jugando fútbol ¡Sabes! ya soy parte del equipo titular del colegio y este fin de semana será mi primer partido importante en el torneo de secundarias – orgulloso informo el chico.

-¡Estupendo¿Y Zoe¿Sigue siendo tan estricta como siempre? - preguntó Kouji al momento en que note una pícara sonrisa en sus labios. Y me pregunte por que quería saber de Zoe, según recuerdo ellos dos no solían llevarse bien cuando Kouji partió de aquí o al menos eso creía yo.

-¿Ella? Esta bien, es más me dijo que hoy pasaría por mi cuando terminase el partido – confesó el chico una vez liberado de la agarre del mayor.

-¡Genial! Me agradará volver a verla de nuevo ¿A ti no Takuya? – inquirió ante mi anonamiento. ¿Por que Kouji esta tan interesado en Zoe?

-¿Takuya? – llamó.

-Eh! Si claro! –respondí sumiso en mis pensamientos.

Un silbato sordo interrumpió nuestra plática tanto Davis como Ken se habían hecho, para que Tai jugase con nosotros en este entrenamiento mientras Tommy yo conversábamos con Minamoto. Hirokazu nos llamó para poder iniciar con la práctica.

Tras tres horas completas de práctica con apenas quince minutos de descanso caímos todos rendidos en el césped del lugar:

-¡Estoy cansado! – replique con agobio.

-¡Ah! "Tengo hambre"– sollozo Davis.

- ¡Cállate Motomiya! no estoy para soportar tus lamentos – quejó uno de los defensa.

-¡Hicieron un buen trabajo! – Animo Tai – ¿tu que crees? – replico dirigiéndose a Kouji, quien solo se la paso observándonos.

¡Vamos Kouji di algo amigo mío! Pero por nada del mundo te enfades con Yagami y mucho menos le golpees. Un momento ¿por que rayos estoy pensando esto?. Si él es de las personas que prefieren antes que la violencia la Diplomacia. ¡Creo que estoy exagerando!

-¡Les falta mucho!. Él chico de cabello castaño tiene un certero tiro y precisión al momento de anotar, sin embargo lo tienen entre los defensas en lugar de los delanteros quienes por cierto de por sí son pésimos, por ejemplo él de los goggles tiene el coraje de un capitán no hay duda, pero si no opta por la disciplina en un partido serio lo terminarían expulsando – el peli azul nos estaba valorando, uno a uno. O.O¡

-Takuya tienes que ser mas veloz, trata de seguirle el paso a Tommy, ambos son buenos jugadores, solo encuentren un poco de sincronización. Mientras que – y así siguió con cada uno de los chicos.

Todos ahí presente, hasta el entrenador mismo quedaron boquiabiertos con las observaciones de Minamoto, las cuales en ningún momento eran erradas. ¿De aquí a cuando sabe tanto de fútbol¡Él y yo tendremos mucho que conversar!

Luego...

El tinte rojizo del atardecer brillaba en nuestros rostros sudado y camisetas mojadas. Tras el análisis de Kouji, el entrenador le pidió ser su asistente ya que necesitamos mucho para estar al calibre de las demás secundarias que participaran en el torneo.

-¡Ah¡Quien lo diría tú asistente del entrenador! – recalqué al retirarnos de la cancha.

Con una ceja alzada y sus brazos entrecruzados. Su expresión molesta invadió nuevamente su rostro.

-Ni creas que te seguiré hablando. ¡Me debes una disculpa!

-¿Disculpa¿Yo¿Pero de qué? – Genial. Ello me acredito una fulminante mirada de su parte.

- "Te parece poco arrastrarme contra mi voluntad a un tren cuyo destino desconocía y para colmo secuestrarme todo el día viendo un tonto partido de entrenamiento para ser ignorado por completo por tu persona" – Musito en menos de unos minutos.

-Je,je,je ¿entonces aún sigues enfadado por eso? – pregunte inocente.

-¿Tu que crees? – aproximo con enfado su rostro al mío.

-¡Glups¡Oh! Vamos Kouji no fue mi intención lo que sucedió, es que se me hizo tarde y yo – trataba de disculparme y salir de mi asombro asimilando lo dicho por él. Quien siguió ignorándome camino a la estación – "Kouji".

Seguía molesto con mi persona y si deseaba que eso cambiará tenía que hacer algo y pronto. No me gustaría que sus vacaciones en la ciudad la pase de lo pésimo por mi torpeza.

-Kouji Yo...– la clara intención de disculpa y resignación por mi acción se vio cortada por una sonrisita a nuestras espaldas. Sonrisa que me resulto familiar. Él se detuvo y giro muy lentamente. Su ojos se maravillaron con un brillo que nunca antes había visto en sus pupilas.

-¡Kouji! Me alegra mucho que ya estés de regreso – suave, dulce pero firme voz pertenece a la chica que ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria.

-¡Zoe! – esbozo Kouji. Volteé para saludarla, Pero pareció no notarlo. Su mirada estaba concentrada en los claros y azulinos ojos de mi amigo.

Es mi imaginación, pero alguien esta de sobra aquí y por lo que veo ese alguien, soy yo.

-¡Ajen! – tosí breve rompiendo ese mágico encuentro.

¿Un momento mágico?. De aquí a cuando Zoe me ignora y Kouji tiene tanta delicadeza con ella. Lo admito todos actúan raros – "Hola Zoe" – replique con molestia.

-¡Hola Takuya! – respondió con esa dulce sonrisa que mando a volar mi enfado– veo que entrenaron mucho. Te ves agotado – agregó con simpleza y encanto. _"Zoe_". Pensé extrañado al ver sus pupilas con ese brillo inexplicable que pulso mi corazón con un cierta molestia y dolor. ¿Dolor¿Qué es lo que me duele¿Mi corazón? No es algo más, pero qué?.

-Takuya¡Zoe y yo decidimos acompañarlos hasta sus casas para darle una bienvenida a Kouji!- saltó Tommy detrás de la mencionada con su jovial carácter.

-¿Una bienvenida para mí? No deberías molestarte – replico.

-No es molestia, además imagino que ambos no han probado algo sano en todo el día . Yo cocinaré algo especial esta noche en el departamento de Takuya.

-Si insisten – ofreció caballerosamente mi "estimado" amigo su brazo para que Zoe caminase cerca de él y charlasen de ? lo desconozco.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a Shibuya, a unas cuantas cuadras de casa, tras eternas horas que no fueron mas que minutos en los que Kouji y Zoe sonreían de cualquier tontería.

–Si tan solo supiese que tanto es lo que charlaron – se ven tan animados y contentos los dos juntos, por un momento envidie el lugar de Kouji al lado de Zoe, pero al verla tan contenta y a gusto un punzón volvió a molestarme ¿que es esto¿por que me siento así? Vamos estoy hablando de dos de mis mejores amigos, se que ellos nunca harían algo que me hiciese daño, No. solo estoy pensando tonterías que podrían hacer ellos dos que me embaucase, nada además... ¡Stop¿Que demonios hace la mano de Kouji entrelazadas con las de Zoe y ¿por qué rayos se susurran cosas¡ESTO ES EL COLMO¿Desde cuando estos dos se tienen tanta confianza? y ¿por que me molesta tanto?

-¡Takuya¡Takuya! – siento que alguien guiña mi chaqueta, pero no puedo separar mis ojos de esa desagradable escena, de acuerdo si lo admito no me agrada para nada, queda claro, para **NADA **que esos dos se estén comportando como unos... ¿enamorados?

-e- na- mo- ra- dos – no sé si eso lo dije en voz alta o que, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que algo dentro de mi pecho se ha hecho mil pedazos.

-¿Enamorados¿De que hablas Takuya? – volvió a sonar la voz que me llamaba fue entonces que le voltee desilusionado, esa suposición que no era mas que una realidad para mí, mando a volar todas mis energías a Jamaica y por lo tanto la preocupada expresión de Tommy no me sorprende:

-¿Oye te sientes bien?

-¡De maravilla! – replique con los mechones de mi cabellos sobre mi cara ocultando mi mirada avance mas rápido que mis "adorados" amigos para llegar a casa y lavar mi rostro que ha sido invadido por una molesta capa de dolor.

Logré escuchar gracias a mi repentino acto algo así como "_aún no se lo he dicho_"- ¿decir qué cosa¿A quién a mí? Tal ves que ambos son novios desde sabe cuando y olvidaron el simple detalle de ponerme al tanto ¡Que dulce Zoe!

Cuando llegue a casa, di Gracias a Dios el hecho de que mis padres fueron a visitar a mis abuelos y mi hermano decidió pasar las vacaciones en casa de una amiga de la secundaria, de lo contrario no sabría que responder ante la visión en mi rostro. Deje la chapa de la puerta abierta para que los chicos entrasen sin ningún Problema, mientras intento solucionar este dolor que oprime mi pecho.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Fin del POV de Takuya ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¿Qué le ocurrió? – pregunto una chica de cabellos rubios y preciosos ojos verdes similar al jade.

-No se– simplifico el menor al alzar sus hombros .

-¡Ese tonto! – replico el chico de ojos azules al achinar su mirada en dirección en que huyo su mejor amigo – "seguro piensa alguna tontería como: Kouji y Zoe son novios" – reveló el chico sonrojando fuertemente a la rubia quien llevo sus manos a la boca con sorpresa difiriendo de la molesta expresión del pequeño que inmediatamente le fulminó con desprecio.

-Je! No me veas así Tommy, solo digo una verdad, Takuya es un gran despistados y aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que aprecia a Orimoto eso es todo, seguro esta molesto por que desde que nos vimos Zoe y yo no dejamos de conversar ¡Es mas podríamos decir que le ignoramos!

-Zoe ¿que tienes que decir a todo esto? - sentencio el chico de una enorme gorra café cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno.. yo ... – balbuceó sin mencionar palabra coherente – yo nunca quise hacerle mal a Takuya, es mas no era mi intención que se hiciese ese tipo de ideas– miro con preocupación hacia el peli azul oscuro con una pañoleta en la cabeza, él cual por alguna razón no apartaba su mirada del sendero que Kambara había caminado minutos antes con cierta nostalgia en sus ojos.

-'Kouji' – posó sus manos en las del chico que permanecían empuñadas acusadoras de la molestia de su dueño – no tienes por que sentirte así... lo resolveremos.

-¿Qué quieres decir Zoe¿Acaso ustedes dos si son...? – con temor y cierta tristeza pronunció Tommy siendo interrumpido por una risita de la rubia quien coloco sus manos en los hombros del pequeño con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y brillo en su pupilas.

-No. ¡Kouji y yo no somos novios... si a eso te refieres!

-¿Entonces? – abrazo a Zoe ocultando su cabecita entre el hombro de esta.

-Es algo complicado, Tommy tal ves lo entiendas mas adelante... Ahora ... nosotros iremos a tu casa - consoló mimando la cabellera del niño y medio girarse hacia Minamoto.

-¡Gracias! – dijo sin más.

Ambos sabían lo que sentían hacia el chico de gracioso peinado y ojos chispeantes, ambos conocían a perfección el corazón del otro y al descubrir que compartían el mismo sentimientos hacia el castaño, pactaron en seguir siendo amigos los tres, así el no sería de ni uno, ni del otro, pero a la vez de los dos.

Su intención no era lastimar al ser que mas amaban en este mundo, sin embargo al verse enfrascados en una conversación de su tema favorito "Takuya" terminaron causándole un daño que ambos deseaban evitar.

Sin embargo para Kouji la situación sirvió para descubrir que es lo que sentía su mejor amigo hacia la chica que cree perdida y que podría esperar él de tal caso si Takuya no le correspondía en ese insólito Amor que surgió sin percatase hasta que el sentimiento ya existía y era imposible de borrarlo.

"Será mejor así... cuando lo vi en Inglaterra... nunca imagine encontrarnos en esta circunstancias..." – fue el pensamiento de Zoe avanzando de la mano de Tommy.

Continuará...

**Notas de Aika-chan:**

¡Konnichi Wa! Este es el primer Cáp. de la historia, bueno los dos primeros Cáp. fusionados.

Espero sea de su gusto. Les recuerdo que pueden dejar sus reviews, y no es necesario estar registrados en fanfiction, así que toquen el botón allá abajo que dice "Go" y escriban uno.

¡Hasta Pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: **Si has entrado aquí ignorando el summary, no tiene caso que te diga, que este es un Shounen Ai –amor chico con chico. O.o

**Advertencia 2: **"Friends" es la versión Digimon de "¿Entre Amigos?"

**Disclaimer: **No, no, no y Noooo.. por mas que yo lo desee Digimon Fronteir no es mío, es propiedad de... ya me cayó el veinte, se me olvido n/nU.

'**¿Entre Amigos?'**

**-Versión Digimon-**

**Cáp.2 : "¿Todo por un Autógrafo?"**

"Será mejor así... cuando lo vi en Inglaterra... nunca imagine encontrarnos en esta circunstancias..." – con ese pensamiento abandono la avenida en dirección contraria de la casa de Takuya.

Ahora ese camino era recorrido por quién quizás llegue a arrebatárselo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨ POV Zoe ¨¨¨¨¨¨

Fue hace un par de años atrás en las vacaciones de verano, mis padres me enviaron a pasar vacaciones con mis tíos en la ciudad de Johannesburgo, Inglaterra; Recuerdo la expresión de Takuya al suplicar por que no olvidase conseguirle un balón de fútbol autografiado por el reconocido prodigio futbolista de Japón **_Oliver Aton_** que casualmente entrenaba en el estadio de dicha ciudad para el próximo campeonato mundial. Fue ahí donde lo encontré.

Era un sábado por la mañana, del cual gracias a mis tíos supe, que el equipo de Aton entrenaría antes de su partida de regreso a Alemania.

A pesar de unas cuantas nubes en el cielo, el clima no amenazada con lluvia o algo así, siendo pleno verano esperarse brisa es ilógico. Pese lleve conmigo mi abrigo Inglaterra podría veranear, sin abandonar su clima frío.

Por cierto, estando en Inglaterra, supe que Tommy se encontraba en la misma ciudad acompañando a su hermano en un diligencias universitarias, pero tomando en cuenta que el chico no podía llevar a todos lados a Tommy, me entusiasmo la idea de llevarlo conmigo.

Inglaterra es enorme, tranquila y muy solitaria, pese a los estoicos turista. La compañía de Tommy alegraría mi estancia en el continente Europeo.

-¡Zoe apresúrate o llegaremos tarde, los chicos ya están a punto de iniciar con el entrenamiento!– chilló a unos cuantos metros delante de mí.

-¡Ya voy! - inquirí, no es sencillo escabullirte por debajo de las escalones de un estadio para burlar la vigilancia con unos botines y falda.

-Takuya tendrá que compensar, y muy bien, este favor que le hago – me quejé al salir finalmente de esa trampa mortal.

-¡Ajas¡Fue difícil! – suspiré para acomodarme en los solitarios balcones y ver el enorme predio que se extendía delante nuestro, como unas cinco filas antes de llegar al palco central cerca de la cancha de juego, Tommy ya estaba emocionado tomando fotografías a los jugadores lo que considere muy imprudente de su parte sobre todo si entramos hasta aquí sin autorización.

Alguien podría descubrirnos.

Y dicho y hecho , mis presentimientos se hacían realidad, un tipo de facha bonachona se paró frente a nosotros con una expresión de pocos amigos, según noté en su placa un agente de seguridad que no demoro en despojar Tommy de su cámara fotográfica y echarnos a ambos de los balcones.

-¿pero quien te crees¡Grandullón devuélveme mi cámara! – reclamaba Tommy mientras yo me hundía en una tabla de pena.

- I'm Sorry Sir... We alone wish look the team … - intenté explicar en mi pésimo ingles.

- Its prohibited capture photographs the gamers – señalo con su macana un rotulo "prohibido usar cámaras Fotográficas ". No sabía como salir de esas en especial con ,i pequeño acompañante enfadado.

-¿Some Problem Sir Andrews? – esa familiar voz sonó tras nuestro e inmediato el mencionado Sir Andrews nos coloco en el suelo después de habernos levantados con sus portentosas extremidades superiores n.ň

Al rato en el cafetín del estadio...

-¡Estamos de vacaciones! Zoe está de visita en casa de sus tíos y yo estoy acompañando a mi hermano en sus prácticas de la universidad– emocionado el pequeño ponía al tanto de nuestra estancia en Inglaterra, por mi parte no había mencionado mas que un simple "gracias" por salvarnos de ese tipo y recuperar la cámara de Tommy-chan.

Kouji y yo para entonces no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos las presencia de uno cerca del otro era perturbador y muy pronto se revelaría el por qué.

-Fue muy tonto de su parte infiltrarse y delatarse a si mismo tomando fotografías – atacó. Ya se me hacía extraño que permaneciese tanto tiempo sin provocarme.

-Je, si bueno.. es que la idea consistía en conseguir el autógrafo de Aton-sama y regresar a casa, según el plan de Zoe, pero no pude evitar la tentación de fotografiar al equipo – tan sincero como siempre explicó al centro de mi desagrado, aprovechando el sorbo de café que el Minamoto llevaba a su garganta.

-¿Así que sigues siendo un ferviente admirador del fútbol? – sonrió, apuesto al saberse enterado del fracaso de MI plan. Ò.ó

-Eh! Bueno sí... – cabiz bajo con un leve tono escarlata respondió.

-Si quieres un autógrafo de Aton-sama yo puedo conseguirte uno – deliberó ampliando esa tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

-En.. serio? – indago Tommy dudoso.

-Por supuesto, mis padres tiene contactos con los dueños del Estadio y me consiguieron un trabajo de medio tiempo acomodando los balcones, según ellos necesito entablar vida social y no se les ocurrió mejor lugar que un estadio de fútbol – confesó con sarcasmo, ya que hasta donde lo conozco él detesta permanecer en sitios ruidoso y concurridos, en especial un Estadio para Takuya es una odisea convencerlo de ir a uno a ver los partidos de secundaria.

Takuya aún no jugaba fútbol en aquel entonces aunque solía emocionarse mucho ver jugar, siempre pensé que terminaría ingresando a un equipo.

-Por lo que conozco todos los jugadores ya que Zoe no pudo conseguírtelo, yo lo haré – reiteró Kouji.

Volvió a provocarme.

-Si, pero el autógrafo no es para mí– Tommy estaba apunto de revelar al verdadero causante de nuestra intromisión al edificio.

-Eh! Tommy, es mejor que nos retiremos, tu hermano debe estar preocupado por nosotros – le interrumpí casi de inmediato, por ninguna razón pretendía pedirle un favor a ese arrogante sujeto menos si este era indirectamente para Kambara.

-Pero... pe... Zoe? – arrugó en un puchero su infantil rostro – Kouji puede conseguir el autógrafo para...

-¡Ya Tommy, debemos irnos! – no podía permitir que se enterase - ¡Eh! Gracias por todo Minamoto – medio me incliné en forma de saludo e inmediato arrastre al peli castaño de la mesa - ¡Démonos Prisa!

-¡Muh! – musito mientras terminaba su café – no fue nada – agrego al posar su misteriosa mirada sobre los azulejos de la pared del cafetín.

-Zoe ¿por qué no me dejaste decirle a Kouji que el autógrafo era para Takuya?.

-¡Shus! Hablaremos de eso después... yo.

-Así que para Takuya – sonó su voz tras mío -¡Muh! – Bien ¿que dices si vamos por ese autógrafo ahora mismo Tommy? – dijo a al chico

-¿De veras?

-Por supuesto el equipo de Japón parte esta tarde a Alemania para el campeonato, si nos damos prisa talvez logramos alcanzarlos en los vestidores.

-Zoe podemos...

-Este...

-Solo será un momento después yo mismo los llevare a sus casas, no tienes de que preocuparte.

En los Vestidores:

-Ese nuevo tiro que practicaste Oliver dejará boquiabierto a esos presumidos Alemanes... en especial a ese tal príncipe – una chillona voz muy se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Al final no pude negarme acompañarlos para ir por ese dichoso autógrafo, en esos momento deseaba no haberle prometido nada a Takuya. Mientras Minamoto tocaba con poca reverencia la puerta de madera, Tommy ansioso movía sus manitas entre sí.

-No lo puedo creer estoy a pocos pasos de conocer a mi ídolo...del fútbol ¡ah! – maravillado musitaba.

Con un alce de ceja Kouji le volteo a ver – sueles tener el infantil comportamiento de Takuya – se sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto! soy un niño y uno de sus mejores amigos – molesto replico al cruzarse de brazos otorgándose un media sonrisa de parte del peli azul quien en fracción de segundos poso su analítica mirada sobre mi, no podía mantenerle la vista me sentía avergonzada por lo sucedido- _¿qué tanto me estará viendo?_

-Por que... – intento decir y para mi salvación la puerta segundos antes tocada se abría descubriendo la curiosa mirada de un jugador con un formal traje de vestir y la camiseta de equipo al hombro.

-¡Muh! – nos vio, se rasco la cabeza en son desorientado, volteo su mirada hacia adentro del vestidor para volver a vernos y decir en un casi susurro – ¡Je¿Que desea una bella chica y su hermanito aquí? – señalo sobándose las manos con un extraño color rojizo en sus mejillas.

-¡Bruce! ...¿Oliver aún está adentro? – pregunto Kouji con seriedad al ser olímpicamente ignorado por el jugador.

Decepcionado dejo caer su cabeza derrotado- Sip. TT.TT – '¿por que siempre él? ... no solo es el mejor jugador del equipo sino que también acapara la atención de las chicas - replico entre dientes al darnos espacio para seguir.

Le sonreí amablemente, provocando que su sonrojo aumentara. Me pregunte si acaso estaría enfermo o algo por el estilo.

-"Kouji-san" ¡Ja! – le saludo un simpático chico de cabellera alborotada y vivachos ojos oscuros – creí que no podría despedirme.

-¿Si? ... – respondió el señor amargura alzando su mano derecha en forma de saludo al Jovenzazo con ropa sport.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, deseaba entregarte esto – extendió un paquete con forro café hacia el extrañado chico, él cual solo le dio un vistazo al paquete tomándolo entre su manos - ¿qué es?

-¡Una sorpresa! Ya te darás cuenta.

-Gracias – menciono con su usual tono frívolo. En ese entonces me percate de las intrigadas miradas que algunos de los jugadores le dedicaban a ...

-Oye Zoe ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso? – molesto me replico Tommy.

Con una gotita en mi cien - ¿hacer qué?

-Siempre que vamos a un lugar concurrido todos te quedan viendo como unos tontos.

-Este... yo no.

En tanto los que anteriormente conversaban fijaron sus miradas en nosotros, eso me dio cierto miedo.

-Déjame presentarte a una amiga – lanzó al aire.

Un suspiro de alivio sonó en el amplio lugar, seguido de carcajadas y amenas pláticas ñ.ñ ¡Je!

-¡Ja! Ya decía yo, que una chica tan bonita no podía ser novia de un chico tan arrogante como ese – resoplo el chico llamado Bruce con una mano detrás de la cabeza y la otra en la cintura.

-Je! '¿Que dirá si la invitamos a dar una vuelta?' – le sumió un chico de cabellos largos y negros.

-¡Mala suerte chicos por que ni para un café tendrían tiempo, ya olvidaron que en media hora nos iremos al aeropuerto y aun hay mucho que organizar! – recalco un tercero con un tono serio y apariencia ruda de cabellos café oscuros y piel bronceada un poco mas alto que los anteriores.

-¡Steve! Siempre de aguafiestas.

-Ya déjense de tonterías que hay que prepararnos.

-Bien ni modo, será la próxima - agrego resignado – Adiós fue un placer conocerte.

-Bruce... Richard – llamo desde el pasillo el moreno que ya estaba en marcha – Oliver procura no demorarte quieres.

-¡Ya voy! Steve resulta ser mas fastidioso de que lo era Aidé. Vayámonos chicos o él señor Puntualidad se molestará con nosotros. ¡Hasta Pronto! Minamoto, señorita, niño.

-Sip. Adiós – sonreí como de costumbre aunque.

-Ya Bruce cierra la boca que nos esperan en el autobús... – le jaloneo uno de los chicos.

-Si – respondió con cara de borrego atontado.

-Bien.. es un placer conocerte.. soy Oliver Aton – escuche cerca de mí.

-¡Je! Este yo... mi nombre es Tommy– esbozo con notable emoción el pequeño de Tommy.

-¡Muju¿Y ella?- me señaló el llamado Oliver.

-Zoe Orimoto – respondió Kouji por mi.

-¡Zoe¡bonito nombre y que es lo que se les ofrece Tommy, Señorita Zoe!

-eh! Bueno es que.

-Nos podrías dar tu autógrafo es para un amigo nuestro que es fans tuyo... bueno uno para también, por eso venimos aquí. Gracias a Kouji.

-Ja,ja,ja ... ¡claro! – respondió al chequear su alrededor y avanzar en dirección a un sitio especifico – un cesto con balones – aquí creo que estará bien.

Metió su mano entre sus pantalones de vestir – ¡ah! Sabía que tenía uno conmigo ¿cuál es el nombre de su amigo?

-Takuya Kambara– esta vez conteste yo maravillada de poder entregarle su preciado obsequio a mi querido Taku-chan.

Luego Frente a una Elegante Casa de Inglaterra en la avenida vecina al Big Ben:

-No tenías por que ocultarme que el favor era para Takuya.

-Tampoco tenía por que decírtelo – soné enfadada.

Él suspiro sin apartar su mirada del cielo estrellado al preguntar:

-¿Cómo está¿Qué ha hecho todo este tiempo? – revolvió con nostalgia.

Mientras en mi interior mi estómago se contraía con un agudo dolor y un hueco aplacaba mi corazón – bien... aún sigue de terco con el fútbol – sonreí con tristeza.

-¡Ah! Y ... – percibí la duda en su voz en ese momento, lo cual me extraño ya que Kouji no suele mostrarse así – ustedes dos ¿como van?

-¿Qué?– esa pregunta me había sorprendido en suma Acaso él esperaba que Takuya y yo llegáramos a ser algo. Si era así, eso significaba que mis sospechas de que Minamoto quiere a Takuya mas que como un simple amigo serían falsas.

¡Ah! Zoe habrías estado haciéndote ideas equivocadas de esos dos. Fue cando vi una lejana luz de esperanza entre mi querido Taku-chan y yo, sin embargo su aspecto derrumbo las frágiles ideas en mi cabeza, tenía la cabeza baja cubriendo su rostro con sus mechones azules.

-¿Kouji? – temí por lo que decidí preguntarle, pero era ahora o nunca. Si en dado caso él sentía algo mas que un antaño cariño hacia Taku debía saberlo, al menos tenía que averiguarlo – Tú... este... Takuya y tú...

-Nop. – me interrumpió antes de seguir _-¿habrá entendido lo que le quise preguntar?._

-Takuya es mi amigo y nada más.

Mis ojos se iluminaron al oír eso.

-Aunque yo le ame con todo mi corazón se que él no me ve con esos ojos – entonces si le vi atónica. No me equivocaba Kouji estaba enamorado de Takuya, de MI Takuya... y él... yo... yo conocía a perfección que significaba él para Takuya.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en mojar mi rostro, su confesión me dolía mas de lo que esperaba ¿cómo pretendía ahora enfrentarme con él y luchar por el amor de Takuya¿cómo si él es su mejor amigo y yo su mejor amiga?.

Solloce en silencio, sin percatarme de su incomodidad.

-Se que tu también le amas y quizás – reprimió sus palabras- ¿Zoe? –

-¡Snif¡Snif! - llore sin reparó mi corazón me lo pedía y algo muy en el fondo me decía que ya tenía la guerra pérdida delante de ese misterioso y atractivo chico de ojos azules oscuros.

-Taku...– intente explicarle, sin embargo él me abrigo entre sus brazos tratando de consolarme.

– No tienes por que temer ... nunca te he deseado algún mal, por que se lo mucho que significas para él.. solo te pido un favor – susurro en mi oído mientras presionaba mas su cuerpo al mío acoplándolos perfectamente – guarda el secreto.

Desde entonces nuestra relación cambio radicalmente, la sinceridad de nuestros sentimientos nos llevo a fortalecer una amistad que ni uno ni el otro se atrevió a iniciar por temor a dañar a nuestros corazones.

Kouji teme por mi posición delante de Takuya e igual yo temo por su actitud. Pero al final llegamos a la conclusión de callar nuestros sentimientos así nos costase la vida para no poner en un triángulo amoroso a nuestro amado y a la vez perder su valiosa amistad, ese laso que nos asegura tanto a uno como al otro de que ocupamos un lugar especial en el corazón de Mi adorado Kambara... Amigos de él. Yo como su mejor amiga y el como su mejor migo. Lo compartiríamos y al pasar del tiempo Takuya será quien decida.

¨¨¨ POV Normal ¨¨¨

Llegó apresurado a la casa de Kambara algo cansado, por que decidió correr antes de que el chico tomase alguna decisión precipitada con lo ocurrido. A decir verdad no tenía ni idea que es lo que iba a decirle.

¿Acaso era su oportunidad para declarar su amor secreto y poder ser feliz al lado de Takuya o quizá para ser rechazado como un supuesto traidor que le arrebato el amor de su vida a su mejor amigo¿Qué? Esos pensamientos le molestaban y si iba a hablar no deseaba estar perturbado.

La tranquilidad sería su fuerza, el mantener la calma le ayudaría a esclarecer las cosas con el chico de coleta.

Suspiro como quien fuese a ser fusilado frente a un pabellón y toco la puerta levemente, la cual para su sorpresa, estaba abierta – ¿_habrá olvidado cerrarla?_ – pensó al ingresar a la humilde vivienda, pronto se percato que el lugar estaba totalmente abandonado y que no había nada – ¿_adónde fue?_ ¡Takuya! – le llamo. sin recibir respuesta.

Avanzo hacia las escaleras las cuales le conducirían hacia las habitaciones, pero prefirió solo llegar a la mitad de estas y llamarlo desde ahí. Nadie contesto.

-¡Que baka! – descendió tan pronto como pudo los escalones dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con la intención de retirarse cuando:

-¿Kouji? Creí que ya no vendrían... – Era la voz de Takuya tras suyo.

**Notas de Aika-chan:**

Aquí el segundo Cáp. de la historia n.n

¡No olviden dejar reviews!

De lo contrario seré cruel u.u... "No es cierto, tendría que ir con mi psicólogo por falta de entusiasmo y taciturna personalidad" T.T Y ya no podré actualizar mis fanfic TT.TT.


	3. Entre recuerdos y confusiones

**_Advertencia: _**Esto es un Universo Alterno (UA) (MaleXMale) y los personajes previos a salir en escena no tomaran un rol importante mas que el llenar espacio ñ.ñ – No me vean así, pero en mi loca cabeza el mundo del anime se funde en un mismo tiempo y espacio misteriosamente relacionados, por ello no se sorprendan si algún chico sale con su posesión de almas en mano... XD

**Nota 1 : **Y seguimos con los invitados especiales en esta ocasión – en su época de niños (13-15) un precioso rubio, cierto despreocupado Shaman y el conductor del peteras de Zoids nuevo ciclo ¡DISFRÚTENLO!

**Disclaimer: **No, no, no y Noooo.. por mas que yo lo desee Digimon Fronteir no es mío, es propiedad de... ya me cayó el veinte, se me olvido n/nU.

En fin, pasemos a la historia...

'**¿Entre Amigos?'**

**-Versión Digimon-**

**Cáp.3: "!Entre dudas y recuerdos!"**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨ POV's Kouji ¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Todo comenzó unos cuantos años atrás, al final de ciclo, para nuestra fiesta de graduación. El colegio se vestía en algarabía, ruidos, movimientos, arreglos, pompones, etc. Todo brillaba en vida. Recuerdo que ese último día de clases, como de costumbre, Takuya llegó retardado a la sesión sin ser amonestado, no era lucro arruinarle la oportunidad, a un graduando, de asistir a su fiesta de despedida.

Nuestros compañeros animosos planeaban los detalles para la gran ocasión, algunos emocionados por salir con una chica encantadora, otros ansiosos por pasarla bien con sus novias y los menos "afortunados" esperanzados por conseguir pareja para el baile, a estas alturas del partido, insistían con las chicas de grados inferiores, por nuestro lado Takuya y los chicos de siempre solo esperábamos pasarla bien.

-Si, al menos Lina no fuese tan extravagante, la invitaría- aburrido comentó Jeimy ese día, él era en nuestro salón un genio mecánico amante de todo lo que en si, tuviese alas y volará. Más o menos de mi altura, piel canela, cabellos negro opaco y vivachos ojos grisáceos; El tímido y quisquilloso del grupo.

-¡ah! Al fin y al cabo ¿cuál es el chiste de llevar a una chica al baile? Lo divertido es pasarla bien con tus amigos y –despreocupado agrego Asakura. Un moreno delgaducho con aspecto alucinante, todo el tiempo se la pasa sonriente; Aún me sigo preguntando como me amiste con un sujeto tan extraño.

-la ilusión de conseguir novia, enloquece las hormonas de algunos ¡Muh! – cansado comento el Uesugi, un rubio bueno en literatura con ambiciones de llegar a ser un reconocido escritor, normalmente es muy dinámico y sagaz con su inocencia de trece años.

-¡supongo que así es! – Replico Jeimy al acomodarse en su pupitre - ¿y ustedes chicos que opinan? – refiriéndose a mi castaño amigo, que por alguna extraña razón no había mencionado ni pío, desde que salió el profesor del salón y mi persona.

-¡eh¿Qué cosa¡Muh!- atareado reaccionó el engendro cuando le golpee con mi antebrazo al ver que no respondía a los muchachos - ¡Je¡ Gomen no estaba prestando atención!

-¡Ji,ji,ji... eso es nuevo Taku-chan ¿De aquí a cuando tú eres el distraído?

-bueno... es que yo – un leve rubor adorno sus mejillas. Él estaba nervioso, pero ¿de qué? -¡eh!- Llamando la atención de todos incluso la de Uesugi.

-No me digas que estas pensando en una chica ¬¬ - Carraspeó Eiri.

-¿QUEEE? – Reaccionaron Yoh y Jeimy a la vez, por mi parte eso ya no era nuevo Takuya desde hace días venía botando la baba por esa "amiguita" suya... Zoe.

-¿una chica? – articulo el mecánico – dinos ¿quién es¿cómo se llama¿es bonita¡qué afortunado eres! TT.TT – bombardeó el chico para después cubrir su rostro en la manga derecha de su camisa.

-Sip. TT.TT ¡Yo no tuve el valor de invitar a la rubia de cuarto... – le secundo Yoh.

-¡Je,je,je¡Chicos! Cálmense... no... es... se equivocan – nervioso Kambara intentaba aclarar las cosas.

-¡Aún no se lo ha dicho! – exclame exasperado por el patético comportamiento de lo chicos. Era una chica, nada de especial, ni que estuviesen hablando de la primera maravilla del mundo, además ni que valiese la pena esa rubia tonta, amable, destilaste de miel. Por si no lo han notado, no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

- Solo soy yo o Kouji-san ¿tiene celos? ¬¬ – el rubiecito, se estaba pasando del límite.

-¡Me voy! – dije frívolo e indiferente. No me importa si llevaban a una chica al baile a o no, al fin y al cabo no tenía planeado asistir.

-¡Kouji! – escuche a Takuya mencionar mi nombre, sin embargo no hice el menor caso, dejándolos con su interesante conversación.

Aunque en la Tarde...

-¡Moshi, moshi! – contesté el teléfono desganado.

-¡Moshi¿Kouji? Habla Takuya – escuche su voz al otro lado del auricular.

-¡Muh! – musite.

-¡Quería saber si al final irás a la fiesta de graduación! Eiri y los chicos quedaron de encontrarnos en la... – exclamo entusiasmado lo que llamó mi curiosidad.

-¿encontrarnos?- pregunté - ¿Y Orimoto? – se que sonó mordaz, pero no estaba dispuesto hacer de tercio en una cita con su amiguita y menos a pasar la noche con ellos.

-¿Eh? No... no te preocupes, esta noche solo es de nosotros – respondió. Acelerando mi corazón por alguna extraña razón.

-¿Nosotros? – agregue casi de inmediato sin obviar mi perturbación.

-Si. Recuerda que al final de la semana viajas a Inglaterra, será nuestra despedida no solo de fin de curso, sino de viaje – exclamó con un tono sombrío – y ¿qué¿Vienes?

No podía negarme, era cierto que no les vería en mucho tiempo así que había que aprovechar nuestra última reunión juntos, como grandes amigos.

-¿Kouji? Bien ¿qué dices?- temeroso replico.

-¡De acuerdo! pasó por tu casa a las 08:00 pm... y no quiero estar esperándote – respondí al colgar de inmediato. Faltaban cuatro horas a la noche, por ende seguí preparando mi equipaje para el viaje.

-------- Casa de la Familia Kambara - 08:00 pm. --------

-¡Takuya¡Un jovencito muy simpático te esta esperando!- replico el hermano menor del castaño - ¡Discúlpalo, siempre te hace esperar! – me sonrió coquetamente.

El onii-chan de Takuya a pesar de conocerme desde hace tiempo, no deja de referirse hacia mí como "un jovencito muy simpático".

-Si – respondí sin importancia.

-¡Ya bajo! – chilló él, desde imaginé, su habitación.

Preparándome mentalmente para una buena estancia en el hogar de mi amigo, bajo la curiosa mirada de su hermano. Para mi fortuna solo él estaba en casa, no deseaba pasar por el extenuante interrogatorio de los padres del chico.

Primero, como es costumbre, el trabajo de mis padres, mi recién descubierto hermano gemelo Koichi, mi madre, sus últimos proyectos, metas, que ha pasado con ellos, que tal voy en clases, si ya tengo novia, por que nos mudamos a Inglaterra y un sin número de preguntas y de solo imaginarlo me dolió la cabeza.

-¿A ti te gusta mi hermano, no es verdad? – pregunto de la nada esa noche, tumbándome contra el mullido sillón.

-¿QUEEEEEE? – atónito pregunte. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer ese tipo de preguntas a un niño de catorce años¿qué quería traumarme¡Además una pregunta muy atrevida para un peque de su edad!

-Vamos no es para tanto, simplemente es muy extraño ver a un chico tan simpático como tú, sin novia en plena adolescencia y que se la pase horas y horas con el despistado de mi hermanito- aclaró el onii-chan cual fuese todo un adulto.

_¿Qué clase de educación le darán hoy en día a los niños en las escuelas_?- recuerdo pensar - _¡Nota: recordarle a Takuya, cero anime a su hermano menor, estoy seguro que esas cosas son las que atrofian los cerebros de los niños (as) con temas pornográficos encubiertos bajo tonalidades de pintura! _– (N.A: Pero si son mejor que las telenovelas .)

-¿Nani? – No se le pudo ocurrir al reluciente hermanito de Takuya, que prefiero permanecer a solas con mi cosas y que si convivo con Kambara, es por que es el único idiota que soporta mi temperamento.

Ansiaba por gritarle eso y muchos otros posibles y validos argumentos de por que un niño de catorce años, prefiere pasar mas tiempo con su mejor amigo que con una problemática y quizás fastidiosa novia, pero...

-¡Estoy listo! – saltó mi castaño **AMIGO **desde lo alto de las escaleras deslizándose hasta la sala donde aguardábamos su encantador hermano y yo. Suponer que a **MI **me gustase Takuya. U.U

¡Pobre de mí! Lo que me esperaba esa noche o mejor dicho ese momento en que voltee al sonriente chico quién traía puesto unos pantalones verde oscuro ajustados de la cintura y algo holgados desde la caída de las rodillas con un chaleco rojo vino sin mangas y una camiseta blanca notoria por las mangas y el cuello. El atuendo asentía perfectamente el delgado cuerpo de mi amigo quien llevaba una especie de guantes negros sin dedos en las manos, junto a un símbolo rojizo en su mejilla, se veía encantador.

-¡Wao! Te ves espectacular hermanito – le abrazo el peque rompiendo mi ensueño.

_¿A ti te gusta mi hermano, no es verdad? _

La pregunta del chico martillo mi cabeza.

-¡Claro! Dices eso por que fuiste tu quien escogió este atuendo – farfulló Takuya al cerrar su ojo derecho por el roce de mejillas de su feliz hermano quien no dejaba de abrazarle – ¡Ya! Kouji y yo llegaremos tarde a la fiesta – intentaba zafarse sin mucho éxito.

-¡ah! imagino a mi hermanito en su primer baile escolar Creo que traeré la cámara- le soltó al salir corriendo al cuarto continuo – Ni se les ocurra salir de aquí, sin antes dejar algo para el recuerdo – sonriente y en una aura rojiza menciono amenazante.

-¡Je! Si... aquí te esperamos – retrocedió Kambara al lado mío – está mas emocionado con esto que uno mismo – nervioso dijo.

Mientras yo con mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón negro de vestir, le vi cuestionaste.

-¡Glups! te aseguro que fui insistencia suya, es más sugirió hacerte uno – explicó al leer mi mirada.

¿Desde cuando era capaz de adivinar mis pensamientos? Creo que desde que nos conocimos.

-¡Muh! Pero no sé, se ve bien ¿tú que dices? – continuo al poner su mano sobre la original marca.

A lo que por inercia también puse la mía sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi columna vertebral. Era tan suave el contacto de su mano con la mía. Tan especial. El tiempo se detuvo.

Takuya era y es tan atractivo, sensual y encantador, cruzó por mi cabeza al acariciar su mejilla con devoción ajeno a las palabras de este.

-¡Espero que se pueda quitar con agua! Según él es el símbolo del fuego, lo sacó de un anime que vio la semana pasada, llamada...así Digimon... ¿Kouji¿me oyes? – me sacudió trayéndome a la realidad.

–¿Te sucede algo malo? – no hice más que quitar mi mano de su rostro y volver a ocultarla en el bolsillo de mi pantalón mientras evitaba el contacto visual, mis mejillas ardían.

-No, nada mejor nos vamos, los chicos deben estar esperándonos. – quise huir.

Las sensaciones que experimentaba mi cuerpo esa noche respecto a Takuya no eran normales y lo peor del caso era que me perturbaban, me hacían sentir incómodo con mi amigo. ¿que rayos? Avance hacia la puerta en busca de aire fresco, con urgencia.

-¡No espera! – tomo mi brazo electrizando una vez mas mi piel y mi corazón – ¡No me toques! – refunfuñe de inmediato alejándome lo mas posible de él. Su sola cercanía enloquecía mis nervios ¿qué demonios me está pasando?

-¡Kouji¿estas bien? – inquirió preocupado- Mi hermano solo nos tomará una foto, no es tan malo.

-Es... no me agrada que me tomen fotos – Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y emociones, sin poder decirle nada puesto que el autor de mi estado psico- paranoico .

-¡La encontré! – replico el peque de cabellos lilas con una cámara fotográfica en sus manos – a ver chicos dense un abrazo y sonrían.

-Si...- rodeo mi cuello y aproximó nuestros cuerpos mas de lo necesario, al saludar la cámara.

¡Clic!

Fotografía que guardaría con añoranza el resto de mi vida.

--------- En la Cancha de Gimnasio – 08:45 pm. ---------

Una movida melodía Pop sonaba en el amplio espacio destinado como pista de baile adornado con pompones, festones coloridos, discomóvil de tonos llamativos, una maquinita de burbujas y humo en el romántico y exquisito ambiente flanqueado por los extremos derecha a izquierda por mesas de arreglos pretenciosos y sabrosos bocadillos, finalizando el arreglo una enorme manta azulina con letras rojizas cuya leyenda leía:

"XV Graduación de la Preparatoria de Shibuya Generación 2003"

Y un enorme vacío ocupaba la pista central.

-¿Se supone que esto es una fiesta? – quejoso replico Jeimy con los hombros caídos.

-Al menos Asakura la está pasando bien – sonriente señalo Eiri al moreno quien charlaba con su encantadora rubia, cerca de la mesa de bocadillos.

-¡Ya!... no nos pongamos en esa chicos, quedamos que esta sería la fiesta de despedida de Kouji, así que a divertirnos – gritó Takuya entre el estruendoso ruido musical.

-¿Y me quieres explicar cómo? – pregunte desde la puerta donde estaba recostado.

-Etto... no se al menos comamos algo, tengo mucha hambre – esquivó.

-¡Muh! En definitiva somos unos empedernidos perdedores con cero posibilidades de vida social – lloriqueó Jeimy.

-Bueno a mi no me importa tener vida social, al fin y al cabo mis padres me mandaran a New York a terminar mis estudios de preparatoria – sin importancia explico Uesugi al alzar sus hombros al compás de las manos.

-¿tú también viajas Eiri?- intrigado pregunto Takuya quien venía con unos refrescos.

-Si... ¡Gomen! Por no comentarles – sonrió apenado – ellos alegan que así podrán vigilar mejor mi preparación intelectual, hasta contrataron un profesor para mis clases de avanzado – gimoteó el chico al imaginarse todo lo que tendría que estudiar con un, seguro, amargado y viejo norteamericano.

-Yo también viajare a Izumo con mis abuelos – apareció Yoh con una mano en su mejilla moreteada (TT.TT)

-O.O ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Nunca se les ocurra hablar de berenjenas con una chica y menos si deseas que sea tu novia.

-¿Nani? O-o

Fue cuando hecho abajo las bebidas que sostenía en sus manos; La tristeza en su mirada me congeló.

-Al final me quedare yo solo.

Un incómodo silencio invadió el ambiente la estridente música se torno mas movida invitando a los tímidos pre adolescentes a bailar sin necesidad de tocarse; Las chicas mas aventadas jaloneaban a los nerviosos chicos hacia la pista y otros se hacían de rogar entre ellas. En cuestión de segundos unas proles de estudiantes de 18 a 13 años de diversos turnos de preparatoria y secundaria danzaban embrujados en el gimnasio.

-¿Quieren un trago muchachos? – Cierto estudiante del tuno nocturno invadió la privacidad de nuestro entristecido grupo.

- ¿por qué esas caras largas? – Tambaleante con hedor a licor tomo por el cuello a Uesugi y mi persona - ¡Es una fiesta¡Chicos anímense! – alardeó con una botella de bebida en sus manos.

-Sip. No tienen por que lucir tan afligidos – apareció un pelirrojo por el lado de Takuya y Jeimy con una bandeja repleta de bebidas – beban un poco, así se animaran – persuadió, el coqueto pelirrojo con su rostro afeminado a Takuya, Yoh y Jeimy al poner un vaso en sus manos.

-¡Rugama! – Llamó con molestia el primero de extravagante peinado erizado oscuro al soltarnos – no tienes que ofrecerles nada.

-Cierto, pero si se me viene en gana hago lo que quiera Hiei – reto con su mirada el atractivo pelirrojo al receloso estudiante de un atuendo similar al mío. Cuanto odio que coincidan con mi vestimenta: Una chaqueta manga larga oscura desabotonada dejando a la vista una camisa blanca- la mía por suerte azul con cuello tortuga – y pantalones de vestir negros, lucía en su frente una llamativa bandada blanca.

-Así... – alargó el llamado Hiei al pegarse bruscamente a mi cuerpo con malicia rozando mi mejilla con la suya al besar, desde mi posición, mi nariz, para los demás mis labios.

-O.O! – reacción General.

-¡Suéltalo! – escuche la voz de Takuya molesta al apartarlo violentamente de mi lado.

-¡Muh! – mofeó el chico al sostenerse con la pared evitando caer al suelo - ¿cómo te atreves a tocarme mocoso? – refutó e intento agredir al castaño.

Golpe que – ¡Tucks! Calma tus euforias Hiei – intervino el pelirrojo al detener el puño de su compañero.

-¡Grks! No te metas en esto Rugama- prolifero enfadado el pelinegro al forcejear con el tipo en igual estado de ebriedad. No fue capaz de retenerlo. Llegando dicho ataque a su original objetivo, el rostro de Kambara.

Dando inicio a una inesperada pelea...

-¡por ellos! – chillaron los del turno nocturno al coscorronear al resto del estudiantado.

-¡Takuya¡!Grks¡Takuya! – le llamé en esa jauría de violencia.

Los estaban mal matando y a pesar del esfuerzo de los chicos por escatimar los golpes de Hiei, este no soltaba a Kambara quien no ayudaba tampoco a calmar la situación, respondía furioso cada golpe recibido.

Mesas volcadas y sucios manteles cubrían el manchado piso de madera pegosteado con masas de comida. Los galantes adornos eran historias, rotas, manteladas yacían a tiras del techo. Un parlante destruido junto al resto de aparentemente una disco. Paredes manchadas, carteles destruidos apestosos a Sake.

Siete Jóvenes aguardaban golpeados en la oficina en la oficina del prefecto.

-¡Je¡Que fiesta! – sonrió Asakura.

-¡Muh! Estupendos recuerdo para New York – animó Eiri.

-Me expulsaran del colegio – lloró Jeimy.

-"Primary Colours... genshoku no mama no boku ra! Majirian koto Wo kowagatteru!" (_Somos todavía como los colores primarios con miedo a mezclarnos el uno con el otro_) –canturreaban los principales causantes de todo este desastre.

-Solo nos llamaran la atención... estamos a fin de año no nos pueden expulsar – reanimo el pelirrojo con los brazos tras su nuca, recostado en el respaldar de los pupitres.

En tanto lo que realmente me preocupa era el semblante de Takuya. No había pronunciado palabra alguna después del pleito permanecía con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¡Kambara Takuya! – sonó la voz del prefecto desde la oficina frente a nosotros.

La amonestación recibida por el señor Matsuki no fue mas allá, como advirtió Rugama de un simple sermón alrededor de la moral y el buen comportamiento. Los siete nos vimos liberados a eso de las once de la noche, irónicamente encaminados a nuestras respectivas casas a hacernos compañía.

-¡un traguito no más! La noche es joven –Hiei reiteraba su fastidiosa actitud, esta vez con Yoh.

-¡Ji! Si – aceptó el licor empinándola, al rato su rostro se torno de mil colores y una grotesca mueca de asco se formo en su cara.

-¡Wuakala¡Que horrible! – arrojo el moreno.

-¡Fius! No mas es sake – ingirió el tipo – A ver tú – guiño a un pensativo Takuya, el cual abrió la boca solo para recibir una buena cantidad de sake.

Trago a trago, Hiei no le soltó hasta corroborar que el líquido pasara por la traquea del joven.

-¡Hiei! – llamó Rugama al jalonearlo.

-¡Glups¡que horror! – con pesar le vio Yoh.

-¡Inepto! – sacudí enfadado al tomar a Takuya del brazo. Su rostro enrojecido y desubicada mirada delataron su cambio de estado.

-¡Hip! Kouji ¡Hip¿por qué te mueves tanto? Je ¿por qué todos es tan dando vuelta¡Je,je! – se tambaleó inseguro.

-¡Fantástico Takuya esta ebrio! – celebró Eiri.

-En ocasiones me pregunto que tienes en esa maquiavélica cabecilla rubiecito – reprendió Jeimy al malicioso pequeño.

-¡Je! Las mentes brillantes solemos ser incomprendidas – sonrió e inmediato sostuvo el brazo del mareado Kambara.

-Habrá que llevarlo a casa– interrumpió Rugama con serenidad.

En verdad, no creo que estuviese tan ebrio como su amigo.

-Yo me llevare a Hiei conmigo, ya les ha causado muchas molestias ...!Gomen por ello! – se inclinó al despedirse y avanzar con el pelinegro por su lado en dirección vertical a nosotros.

-¡Bien a caminar! – alertó Yoh.

Tras veinte minutos de camino los chicos ya partían a su vecindario correspondiente.

-¿Seguro podrás con él Minamoto? – preguntó Jeimy con duda.

-Si – resoplé – no está tan ebrio solo un poco mareado, aparte parece dormido – le acomode al lado mío.

-debimos llamar a sus padres – con pesar recordó Uesugi.

-¡Brillante geniecito! Y que de por sí, la encavamos – golpeó Jeimy al pequeño.

-¡Está Bien! Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora solo nos resta rezar para que no les digan nada – pacifico menciono el Asakura al empujar a los muchachos - ¡espero tengas un grato viaje Kouji! – despidió apoyado por los otros dos.

-¡gracias! – resumí mi agradecimiento despidiéndole con mi inexpresiva mirada.

-¡espero te recuperes pronto Kambara! – exclamaron ya lejos.

Suspiré derrotado.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ FIN DE POV Kouji----

Omitiendo ciertos pensamientos y detalles el peli azul había relatado a su amigo la primera vez que salieron juntos a una fiesta.

-¡Si que fue una gran noche! – exclamo el castaño de goggles a su compañero en la sala de su casa – a decir verdad no me acordaba de ciertas cosas – confeso juguetón.

Haciéndose merecedor de la fría mirada de Kouji.

-¿no recuerdas lo que sucedió, después de despedir a los chicos? – neutro pregunto con su mirada clavada en el vaso de vidrio en sus manos.

-¿lo qué sucedió después? – extrañado - ¿qué¡Muh! Solo recuerdo amanecer al día siguiente con una fuerte jaqueca – carcajeo.

-¡ya veo! – entristecido alzo su cuerpo sin verle.

-¿a dónde vas? No esperaras a Zoe – tembló por dentro al mencionarla ¿por qué le mortificada pensar en ella? En especial recordar lo que escuchó ¡Kouji y Zoe! Ellos dos juntos le molestaba, no le agradaba la idea, pero ¿por qué?.

-¡No! Ya es tarde y debo regresar a casa – respondió el peli azul.

-Antes – dudó, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a seguir - ¿Kouji qué hay entre tu y Zoe?

Un balde de agua fría cayo sobre el cuerpo de chico de la coleta. Él pensaba encarar las cosas, Sin embargo no esperaba que Takuya sacara el tema.

-¿A qué te refrieres? – sonó tosco, ocultando perfectamente su ansiedad.

-Bueno... hoy- no se sentía muy seguro de lo que preguntaría y menos de lo que quería oír.

Minamoto se dirigió hacia él, acorralándolo contra la pared.

-Fue aquí –menciono tranquilo.

-¿Qué cosa? –intrigado pregunto el castaño. Vamos el preguntaba por su relación con Zoe y este prácticamente le cambiaba el tema –¿Kouji?

-Fue aquí – repitió al tomar la mano derecha de su amigo y posarla sobre su mejilla – esa noche – continuo – ¿lo recuerdas? – instó.

-¡Kouji! Ya te dije que... – repudió la acción de su amigo, aunque no pudo escapar de la incómoda situación. Este le obligó verle directamente a los ojos. Como en esa ocasión.

-¿Recuerdas? – susurró esta vez aproximando su rostro, poco a poco al de un atónito Takuya.

¨¨¨¨ Flash Back ¨¨¨¨

-¡Estás lastimado Kouji! – recalcó esa noche al ver la mejilla izquierda del chico.

-No fue nada y no hagas ruidos o despertarás a tus padres – le regaño intentando avanzar sin hacer escándalo alguno.

-Pero... es que... – insistía.

-¡Suis! – silencio al escuchar unos ruidos en la planta alta de hogar – silencio – ordeno en tanto chequeaba el camino hacia la habitación de Kambara, escaleras arriba.

Por su lado, el ebrio muchacho analizaba embobado la faz nívea de su atractivo amigo. Percatándose del amplio moretón del chico ¡Imperdonable! Habían lastimado la belleza de su adorado angelito y por su terquedad. Kouji no es de pelear, sin embargo se arriesgó al defenderlo del enloquecido Hiei, recibiendo entre el alboroto sus buenos golpes.

-¡Lo siento! – dijo al posar su mano en la mejilla del chico - solo quería que la pasáramos bien, antes de irte lejos- sollozo quedito.

-¿Eh? – le vio Kouji nervioso inadvertido de su cercanía con el chico – no – intento decir cuando.

-pero no soporte ver a ese chico ... besarte – avergonzado delató el muchacho – Kouji – reiteró – Yo... – aproximo su rostro como lo hacía en el presente.

¨¨¨¨¨ Fin de Flash Back ¨¨¨¨¨

-Yo... – dijo Kouji al combinar su aliento con él de Takuya.

-Yo... – replico Takuya al sentir el roce de labios.

-Te... – suspiró ante el leve contacto de Kambara.

-Amo – Concluyó Takuya la frase en la fusión de sus bocas y la entrega de cada uno. Las emociones fuertes controlaba sus manos.

Él chico de la coleta, se aferró al cuerpo del moreno, temiendo fuese un sueño perdido en el pasado, ese apasionado beso.

Acarició la espalda del chico recibiendo caricias similares en igual intensidad. Takuya había tomado el cuello de Minamoto en busca de profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas se abrazaron una a la otra, otorgaron sus músculos de sensuales bailes y desquite de tantos años.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Flash Back ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¡Te Amo! – dijo en aquella noche al besar tímidamente a su amigo y después de sonreírle – no sabes cuanto deseo que te quedes conmigo Kouji, solo conmigo – se arrojó a los brazos del desorientado chico.

Y al día siguiente en una corta despedida en la avenida del café a la sombra de una triste y lluviosa tarde con dolor supo del olvido de aquel beso. Cuan doloroso fue para él despedir al ser que amargamente descubrió amaba.

Al dar el último _Adiós_.

Corrió, corrió contra el viento y la lluvia, humedeciendo su rostro, la fuerte llovizna mojaba sus ropas tornándose mas pesada en cada paso, casi un impedimento el avanzar con su vestimenta oprimiéndole el cuerpo, así como el corazón se le estremecía en el interior de su pecho.

Después de todo, si la cobardía ante el rechazo no le hubiese dominado, su historia con Takuya estaría escrita desde muchos años atrás. Siguió corriendo a pesar de las agotadas fuerzas de su cuerpo hasta llegar a un parque desolado; Su impermeable remojado y la sombrilla tirada a un lado de la banca, sollozo con dolor arrodillado bajo el indiferente llanto del cielo.

-¿por qué? – sus azulinos mechones mojados se pegaban a su carita sonrojada; Las lágrimas de sal morían en el poderío del agua celestial. Perdido en su angustia era ajeno al mal que causaba en el corazón de su mejor amigo.

Amigo, cuyas lágrimas brotaban de sus entristecida pupilas, sin tener un por que. Solo lloraba desde lo alto de un puente; Lloraba a la imterpedie empuñando sus manos; Lloraba con el corazón herido, destrozado... desconociendo la causa o quizás si, solo que sería más doloroso aceptarla.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Fin del Flash Back ¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¡Je¿y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – bromeo una vez terminado el beso sin cortar con su cálido abrazo.

-Por que eres un tonto - respondió él de la coleta inclinando nuevamente su rostro en busca de otro apasionado beso que le confirmara su hermosa realidad – _y por que temía perderte_.

En una modesta casa:

-¡Zoe! – llamó intrigado Tommy a la chica que miraba pensativa el cielo estrellado desde la terraza - ¿te sientes bien?

-¡Muh! – se percató de la presencia del niño, sonriéndole – Si... y algo me dice que pase lo que pase lo seguiré estando – con un brillo nostálgico respondió al pequeño retornando su contemplación hacia el cielo.

_¡Espero sean felices de aquí en delante mis queridos amigos!_

_-¿Takuya? – _sonó la voz de Minamoto en ese inmenso cielo

_-Si _– respondió.

_-¿Crees en el Amor¿Entre Amigos? – _pregunto

_-Pues te tengo a ti – _sonrió antes de volver a besarlo.

¨¨ Fin ¨¨

**Notas de Aika-chan:**

!Finish! TT.TT !Gomen por la demora! Pero ya sabran mi obstaculo. En dado caso agradezco a aquellos que siempre le dan una miradita a esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado O

"NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEWS" por cierto para un "**POSIBLE EPILOGO**" depende de ustedes.

Por estos lados ya termino mi labor. Y los invito a leer mi nueva historia en BEYBLADE un Kai X Takao.

Y antes de irme!!MIL GRACIAS A LOS QUE DIGNAMENTE ME DEJARON UN REVIEWS COMO: **Shin Black -**

Fue el unico, U.U pero me motivo a seguir. Gracias Shin.

Saludos y hasta l aproxima... O !Se cuidan!

!Y PORTENSE MAL!


End file.
